Central City
thumb|300px|O centro da cidade. Central City, Missouri O mapa no computador em "O Infiltrador" coloca Central City no Missouri ocidental, na fronteira do Kansas. é a cidade natal de Flash e Kid Flash. Locais conhecidos *Colégio Central City *Central City Mall *Zoológico de Central City *Dubuc Elementary *Colégio Keystone *Colégio Spisak Junior *Casa de família West História História antiga Em 2000, Barry Allen recriou o acidente químico que se transformou Jay Garrick no flash em condições de laboratório. Nove anos depois, seu sobrinho Wally West descobre o segredo de seu tio e recria a experiência com seu conjunto de química. Ele se torna Kid Flash. 2010 Capitão Frio roubou uma joalheria. Flash e Kid Flash o deteve. Depois de libertar Superboy no final do dia com a Robin e Aqualad, Kid Flash convidou Superboy para ficar mais com ele. thumb|250px|left|Central City, Missouri em um mapa. Depois de passado dois dias, Mary West chutou seu filho e Superboy para fora da casa para irem comprar roupas. Eles pararam um assalto pelos Gêmeos do Terror no Central City Mall. Robin, Kid Flash e Aqualad tentaram trabalhar como uma equipe novamente para salvar Selena Gonzalez de um assassinato pela Liga das Sombras. Embora Gancho e Arranha Negra foram capturados, agentes adicionais da Liga das Sombras conseguiram matá-la depois que ela escapou da sede corporativa. O novo ano escolar de Wally West começou. Ele tinha que viver através de um dia angustiante o tédio no colégio Keystone enquanto seus amigos ainda tinham férias de verão. Três gerações de Flashes celebraram o aniversário de Jay Garrick na casa da família West. De forma a mascarar o roubo de uma amostra de veneno do Kobra, Mamute libertou uma grande quantidade, se não todos, dos animais de suas jaulas e gaiolas. Flash e Kid Flash tiveram que cercá-los e conduzi-los em conjunto, antes contendo-os com uma rapidez cavando trincheiras. Com os animais em suas jaulas e os visitantes seguros, eles investigaram o laboratório de herpetologia. Lá, eles descobriram um roubo do frasco de veneno. Pesadas tempestades de neve artificial levaram a nação a uma parada; Central City foi atingida também. Muitas escolas declaram um dia de neve, incluindo a de Wally, que não se importava como era o seu aniversário. 2016 Assim como os Allen e os Garricks estavam celebrando de Jay e Joan septuagésimo aniversário de casamento, Neutron atacou a cidade. Iris esperava na GBS, enquanto Flash e Impulso foram deter o novo vilão. Kid Flash e Jay Garrick também ajudaram. Eles derrotaram-no, mas uma explosão de energia do Neutron fez danos estruturais consideráveis para uma grande parte do centro da cidade. Depois que Wally morreu salvando o mundo, Artemis visitou os Wests. Ela não disse uma palavra, mas começou a chorar assim que abriu a porta. Mary e Rudy a abraçou e consolou-a na varanda. Aparições *101. "Dia da Independência" *Justiça Jovem #0: "Stopover" *Justiça Jovem #3: "Hack and You Shall Find" *Justiça Jovem #4: "By Hook or by Web" *Justiça Jovem #5: "What's the Story?" (flashback) *106. "O Infiltrador" *108. "Hora da Decisão" *116. "Infalível" (ilusão) *120. "Coração Frio" *Justiça Jovem #16: "Common Denominators" *206. "Linhagem Sanguínea" *Justiça Jovem #17: "Uncommon Dominators" (flashback) *220. "Fim do Jogo" Referencias Categoria:Lugares Categoria:A a Z